


For Megan's House

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Chimeny or Fireplace, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	For Megan's House

For Megan’s House

Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks and Dan Wolf were invited to help Megan get some things done in her home. She had just signed the papers on it four days prior and wanted to get some painting and cleaning done.

Simon was in charge of the painting and was doing a fine job. Megan couldn’t believe it was the same house with the beautiful warm colors she choose for the walls. Simon had started that morning and was already done with four rooms. He only stopped long enough to eat something and drink. Megan had sandwiches made and had plenty of soda and beer. 

Jim was in charge of the living room. It was really dirty, so he was cleaning the floors, the walls and the ceiling. “Hey, Megan… Come here for a moment.”

“What do you need, Jim? Are you hungry?”

“I just ate, Megan. I’m not a pig. The walls, ceiling and floors have really black sooty dirt all over them. Let me take a look at your fireplace.”

“Jim, they said it worked?”

“So in other words you’re fine with having soot all over your floors, walls and ceiling?”

“Let me get Dan to help you. Please don’t break it. The fireplace and chimney outside was one reason I bought the house,” Megan pleaded. 

“I’m not going to break anything. Is my roommate slacking or doing something?” Jim asked, laughing. 

“He and I are busy in the kitchen. We’re cleaning all the cupboards and the appliances. I think the soot went in there too. I’ll go and get Dan for you.”

Not long after that, Dan walked in carrying a big long broom and rags tied to the top of it. “This is to clean out the chimney. I figured it might help. Then if we get it all cleaned out, we can light a fire later,” Dan said, happily. 

The fireplace was huge, so both men could stand side by side in it and look up the chimney. Dan took the broom and shoved it up and there was a loud noise and black soot went everywhere. Including on Dan and Jim. They both started laughing like crazy and Jim yelled, “Megan…”

She and Blair came into the room and both burst out laughing. “Do you need the vacuum?” she asked. 

“That would be good. And don’t tell Simon. He’ll think the soot will get all over his newly painted walls,” Jim said. 

Blair ran and got the vacuum and Jim and Dan took turns emptying the cylinder out and cleaning up more soot. 

Blair swept the floor once they got the chimney cleaned out. “Guys, it looks great. I can’t believe you got it all cleaned out,” Blair said. 

Once the room was done, it looked like a new living room. Simon came in and said, “I don’t want to pick on you two but doesn’t the soot go into the trash instead of on you two?” Then he laughed. 

Megan said, “Jim, why don’t you guys take turns and take a shower. I’ll wash your clothes and dry them.”

“Megan, I’ll wash mine at home, thank you. Dan would probably like to wash up and so would I.”

Once they got the soot out of their hair, face and eyes, they looked somewhat better. Everyone was still laughing about it. Jim and Dan knew this was going to be office talk for weeks. But it was all right. It was for Megan, after all.


End file.
